En qué radica el amor
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: "El amor os va a pudrir por dentro, Mikasa. Porque no se os está permitido; a nadie que lo sienta de verdad se le está permitido. Se falsifica para unos cuantos, que nunca advierten el engaño, y los que se salen del programa, que sí lo sienten, lo sufren como si su interior se enmoheciese. Y tú y Eren no nacisteis para estar juntos, por mucho que os améis." [AU] [Omegaverse]
1. Capítulo 1

**Yo considero el Omegaverse como una excusa para que los hombres puedan tener hijos entre sí, que es el sueño frustrado del yaoi (y también para que un alfa viole a un omega en celo, pero eso ya trata de las perversiones de nuestra gran comunidad de fujoshis), y me pareció bien porque es morboso y yo abrazo lo morboso a manos abiertas. Sin embargo, un día brotó en mi mente una cuestión que dio varias vueltas por ahí hasta que decidí documentarme. La pregunta era la siguiente: si una mujer alfa y un hombre omega tienen relaciones, ¿quién se queda embarazado? (Le presenté la idea a mis amigas. Quedaron profundamente turbadas. Debería aprender a callarme estas cosas, ¿no creéis?) Bueno, intentad adivinar qué se me ocurrió a partir de eso. No es que el EreMika sea santo de mi devoción, pero es la pareja más ideal para esta situación, ¿no os parece?**

 **En principio, tenía pensado que esto fuera un One-shot, pero… Bueno, el caso es que cuando iba ya por la página número quince y me di cuenta de que esto iba para largo, decidí dividirlo en más capítulos. No esperéis más de cuatro.**

 **En fin. Que** _ **Shingeki no Kyojin**_ **no me pertenece, tampoco el universo Omegaverse, pero esta trama sí es mía.**

 **Advertencias: Omegaverse raro. Aunque no hay país en específico en el que esto trascurra, en general todo está un poco españolizado (fijaos que en los capítulos futuros hasta he metido una tortilla de patata a colación, jaja). Disculpad si en algún momento hay un error gramatical: lo de narrar en presente se me ocurrió a última hora (ultimísima, cuando ya llevaba al menos once páginas) y a lo mejor se me ha escapado algún verbo.**

 **Leed bajo vuestra propia jurisdicción, gentecita, ignoraré las demandas por agresión psíquica.**

 **(Posdata: las reflexiones de Armin acerca de por qué los omegas son el eslabón bajo de la sociedad coinciden con las mías del porqué del machismo; con algunas variaciones, pero en esencia son iguales.)**

* * *

 _ **En qué radica el amor.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1.**_

* * *

Sus ojos lucen enrojecidos y cansados, pero mantienen la mirada imperturbable en la pantalla brillante del ordenador, sin inmutarse del insufrible picor que les hace parpadear más frecuentemente. Las letras se suceden con rapidez, no dando tiempo a la barra intermitente a aparecer al final de la línea, y sus dedos se mueven con igual destreza por el teclado. Repite las acciones que otro ha ejecutado semanas atrás, pero esta vez confiando en obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. Su dedo índice queda incrustado en la tecla correspondiente al punto durante un instante largo, y luego repasa el último párrafo que ha escrito:

 _Por todas las razones enumeradas, considero la expulsión de Eren Jeager de la Facultad de Medicina improcedente y solicito la inmediata readmisión del susodicho en la Universidad Privada de Stohess. Gracias de antemano._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Mikasa Ackerman._

La mirada de la joven alfa atrapa el nombre de Eren Jeager y permite que su mente ande por otros derroteros, alejados de la carta y de la injusticia que le ha dado lugar. La luz que ilumina su corazón al imaginar a Eren le deja la boca seca. Él es un ser hermoso, hermoso como la noche estrellada contemplada en medio de un desierto. Por eso otros lo codician y, a veces, a Mikasa le disgusta que sea un omega tan bello. No le importaría que Eren fuera menos bonito, porque eso no es lo que más adora de él, pero de ninguna manera le molesta su atractivo. El instinto de alfa siempre se lo susurra.

Su piel es morena y parece instigar a descubrir si realmente sabe a canela, como da la impresión; la forma de sus labios es suave y simétrica, quién los viera hinchados y rojos tras una sesión intensa de besos; el rostro de facciones suaves, aunque tienden a contraerse con rabia; su figura tuvo que ser trazada por un artista virtuoso, un dibujante amante de los cuerpos esbeltos y proporcionados, que con el de Eren dejó el _David_ de Miguel Ángel a ras del suelo. Sin embargo, Mikasa lo sabe, lo realmente bello entre todos sus rasgos perfectos son sus ojos de gema. La luz juega con el color de sus orbes, haciéndoles mutar del celeste al verde y del verde al dorado. Los ojos de Eren son un lago brillante y embriagador reflejando una puesta de Sol, y son lo que puede enamorar a primera vista.

Todo esto es Eren para la sociedad. Eso, y un vientre capaz de albergar hijos. Nada más que un bonito pelele de los alfas destinado a perpetuar la especie. Y como Eren no tiene cerebro y, si lo tiene, no sabe cómo usarlo, la dirección de la Universidad de Stohess, a la cual asistió en su momento su padre, Grisha Jeager —reputadísimo médico conocido por sus avances en la lucha contra la leucemia—, y a la que él empezó a ir el pasado mes de septiembre, consideró innecesario que el joven omega obtuviera una licenciatura en Neurocirugía y le propuso —ordenado, en realidad— que estudiara Enfermería. Él se negó; la universidad lo mandó a fregar, literalmente.

Eren lo contó así. Ese día, era por la tarde, los citó a ella y a Armin mediante un mensaje. El móvil vibró y Mikasa se abalanzó sobre él. «Tengo algo que deciros. Venid a la cafetería de Petra ya» aparecía bajo el nombre de Eren, configurado automáticamente en verde claro. Hay otro grupo de WhatsApp al que ambos todavía pertenecen, el de la clase del último curso del instituto, en el que es violeta. Mikasa piensa que el violeta es un color que combina con Eren como el agua con el aceite, pero no lo puede cambiar.

Antes de entrar, la joven alfa vio a Eren y a Armin sentados a una mesa, conversando con el rostro dominado por la seriedad. El interior de la cafetería puede atisbarse gracias al ventanal que da a la calle: antiguamente, el local fue una tienda de ropa y a Petra le había parecido oportuno dejar tal cual estaba el escaparate en el que antes se mostraban los maniquíes. Su interior es sencillo, todo muebles de madera minimalistas, y el café que sirven, excelente; por eso suelen reunirse allí. El establecimiento está a nombre del marido de Petra, Auruo, porque las leyes no permiten a los omegas poseer un negocio, pero todo el mundo sabe que ella es la verdadera propietaria y la que corta el bacalao en la cafetería. Es una omega emprendedora y por eso Eren y Armin la admiran.

—Me han echado de la universidad —le dijo Jeager en cuanto Mikasa se sentó con ellos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, con su habitual carencia de emoción.

—Porque han descubierto que soy un omega, ¿por qué iba a ser si no? —espetó él con rabia. Apretó los puños y sus bonitos ojos fulgieron con rabia—. Siempre por ser un omega. Estoy harto, joder. Harto de que esos alfas petulantes nos consideren inferiores sólo porque podemos traer vida al mundo. ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta del poco sentido que tiene eso? ¿Quién narices inventó una ideología tan injusta y racista?

—Nadie la inventó, fue una mentalidad que se fue formando a lo largo de los siglos y afianzando en la cabeza de la gente según pasaba el tiempo —corrigió Armin. Él es un beta inusualmente brillante, el primero de la promoción del instituto por encima de todos los alfas. Las universidades pujaron por él—. Todo comenzó en la Edad de Piedra… Un niño recién nacido sin su madre, como no podía ser amamantado, moría, así que los omegas no tenían más remedio que quedarse en la cueva cuidando de ellos, mientras que los alfas se encargaban de la caza y los betas, de la recolección. Dada la capacidad reproductiva de los omegas, imprescindible para sobrevivir, se consideraba que eran mucho más útiles en la tribu… y eso derivó en que eran débiles y que su única utilidad era procrear, que eran inferiores a los alfas porque _no podían_ hacer tantas cosas como ellos. Si te paras a pensarlo, tiene su lógica. Se equilibraban los platos de la balanza, se servían los unos a los otros: los omegas aseguraban la especie y los alfas y los betas traían comida y pieles con las que vestirse.

—Sí, en aquel momento, ¡pero no ahora! ¡Ahora existe la leche sintética y se pueden contratar a personas que cuiden de los hijos o del hogar, ser amos de casa ya no es necesario! ¡Y somos tal cantidad de humanos en el mundo, que dudo mucho que sea imprescindible para la especie que todos los omegas se casen y tengan hijos! —exclamó Eren. No le importó que algunos clientes de la cafetería lo miraran de manera inquisitiva; de hecho, ni siquiera se percató—. Ser omega es una cruz. Pertenecer a esta raza te marca para toda la vida, te impide hacer lo que quieres, te pone al servicio y deleite de los alfas. Y no entiendo por qué las cosas no cambian, ¡maldita sea! —Dio un golpe en la mesa y las tazas de café tintinearon sobre sus platillos.

Mikasa guardó silencio durante unos instantes, en el espacio de tiempo que Eren tardó en calmarse.

—Ya llevas varios meses acudiendo a clase. Pensaba que tu padre había ocultado que eres un omega, que en la solicitud a la universidad figuraba que pertenecías a los betas, y que la dirección se lo había creído —apuntó.

—Claro que sí. Si no, no creo que me hubiesen dejado estudiar Medicina de primeras, a lo máximo a lo que puede aspirar un omega en el campo de la sanidad es a enfermero.

—¿Cómo lo descubrieron? —preguntó Armin.

El rostro de Eren se paralizó. Encerró la tela de la camiseta en su puño y la apretó con ansiedad, remoloneando de descorrer la cremallera de sus labios y contarlo. Le habían descubierto por un fallo suyo, por un descuido, algo imperdonable teniendo en cuenta su situación, y la vergüenza y la rabia le ardían en las entrañas. Pensar en la cara que pondrían Armin y Mikasa, que casi lo veneran a pesar de pertenecer a una raza inferior a la suya, le ponía enfermo. Recordaba el rostro de estupefacción de su madre cuando llegó a casa azotando la puerta y le confesó cuanto había sucedido; luego se puso furiosa, le gritó que sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir, y Eren se encerró en su cuarto para escuchar música y tranquilizarse. Cuando regresó del trabajo, su padre habló largo y tendido con él, escuchó cuanto tenía que protestar y despotricar en contra de la sociedad y le prometió que, si hacía falta, él mismo le enseñaría medicina. Un rato después, Carla llamó tímidamente al cuarto de su hijo y le comunicó que esa noche iban a cenar hamburguesa con queso, su plato favorito. Eren decidió convidar a sus amigos para contarles la injusticia a la que había sido sometido, pero le producía un profundo bochorno tener que revelar su metedura de pata.

Armin observó la vacilación de su amigo con sospecha. Eren Jeager, un omega agresivo, altanero y rebelde que no suele pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, había agachado la mirada y dibujaba muecas de repulsión, como si tuviera náuseas. Una idea se le incrustó en la cabeza como una saeta y el color huyó de su rostro.

—¡No! —exclamó el joven beta. Eren lo miró con cara de circunstancias y Mikasa sintió un hormigueo de inquietud en las puntas de los dedos—. ¡Llevas un control muy riguroso de tus periodos de celo! ¡No puede ser que te hayas descuidado en eso!

—Se me adelantó tres semanas, no sé por qué. No llevaba supresores encima.

La chica alfa tuvo unas tremendas ganas de vomitar y su helada expresión mutó de repente. Las cejas se enarcaron y las comisuras de los labios tiraron hacia abajo, contrayendo su rostro en una mueca de total desagrado. El omega no supo cómo interpretar esa reacción —no es muy avispado en esos temas—, pero el beta sí y miró a sus dos amigos con equivalente preocupación.

—¿Alguien te… tocó? —preguntó Mikasa, bajando el tono de voz una octava. Las manos, posadas en el regazo, temblaban de rabia y sus ojos parecían sumidos en la sombra—. Si alguien lo hizo, Eren, te prometo que lo cogeré del pescuezo y cortaré su pene en pedacitos muy pequeños que luego le obligaré a tragar.

Armin la miró con terror. Eren se crispó, pero no se escandalizó por la traumática atrocidad que ella estaba —y está— dispuesta a cometer por él. Hay algo en su interior que araña con dulzura cuando la alfa jura cosas así, algo que no reconoce y a lo que no puede poner calificativos, aunque no le agrada demasiado que dé por hecho que él no es capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta.

—No, nadie —respondió con seriedad—. No te pongas melodramática, Mikasa. Cuando empecé a sentir calor, me recluí en el baño. Me descubrió un alumno beta un par de horas después, que fue quien llamó a una profesora. Luego me llevaron a la enfermería y me suministraron los supresores, así que no pasó nada más allá, pero el caso es que la universidad ya se ha enterado, y todo se ha ido a la mierda.

—Lo pasaste mal, ¿verdad? —supuso Armin, contemplándolo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Como en mi puta vida —confesó Eren, apoyando los codos en la mesa y enterrando las manos en el pelo con frustración—. Ni siquiera mi primer celo fue como esto… Han sido dos horas de sofoco, pantalones mojados y retortijones en el útero. Fue asqueroso.

Selló los labios con fuerza. Un enorme desprecio por sí mismo intentó agujerear su corazón y podrirlo por dentro, pero Eren interpuso barreras en su camino convenciéndose de que no fue culpa suya, sino de su biología. Resulta que se calló lo que más le había hecho sufrir: no les había contado a sus amigos lo mucho que quiso en ese momento que un alfa lo tomara y saciara el inconmensurable deseo sexual que le quemaba la piel y las entrañas. Lo considera degradante, cree que ésa es una faceta de su ser que nadie nunca debe descubrir, una faceta que ha de ser destruida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —le preguntó Mikasa.

—Le escribiré a la dirección un correo electrónico solicitando mi readmisión. Mi padre fue uno de sus mejores estudiantes, pero después de la mentira en mi solicitud seguro que le dan la espalda, así que tendré que enviar la carta yo —Se reclinó en el asiento, restregándose los ojos—. La Stohess tiene la mejor Facultad de Medicina del país, me merece la pena intentarlo.

Eso hizo. La respuesta de la Universidad, corta y contundente, llegó por vía postal a su casa tres semanas más tarde y decía así:

 _Lamentamos comunicar que la propuesta del ex alumno Eren Jeager de ser readmitido en esta nuestra institución ha sido rechazada. Le ofrecemos nuevamente la oportunidad de estudiar Enfermería en lugar de Medicina y, en caso de no optar por dicha posibilidad, le aconsejamos que acepte su condición de omega y comience la búsqueda de su alfa destinado._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Darius Zackly, director de la Universidad de Stohess._

Eren estaba hecho un basilisco. Rompió la carta, la destrozó en pedacitos muy pequeños, y luego fue en busca de una caja de fósforos. Un chasquido, un destello rojizo y dejó que las llamas consumieran tanto la cerilla como los copitos de papel, encerrados en un cenicero; sopló cuando sólo quedaban cenizas. Aquello logró satisfacer ligeramente a su ira, pero al fuego interno, ése que nunca se apaga, ése que se oscurece por cada día que pasa, ése que odia al mundo en el que vive, fue como si lo hubiesen rociado con gasolina.

Mikasa se ofreció a reescribir el correo electrónico y enviarlo en su nombre, pero él se negó. No le gusta que hagan las cosas por él.

—Escucha, mi padre y mi madre eran alfas, así que yo soy una alfa pura sangre, que es la cima de las castas. Sé que la jerarquía no te gusta, pero mi árbol genealógico y mi raza me colocan en una posición privilegiada. Además, aunque soy de primero, todos los profesores de mi Facultad están encantados conmigo; soy de Teleco(1), pero seguro que el favoritismo de los docentes cuenta algo. Permíteme intentarlo, aunque lo voy a hacer quieras o no. Yo tengo muchas más papeletas para conseguirlo que tú.

—Tu principal cualidad no es la persuasión, ¿sabes? —le respondió él, pero luego le pidió entre dientes que le hiciera el favor.

Mikasa cierra los ojos y los masajea por encima de los párpados. Le duelen los glóbulos oculares como si les hubieran prendido fuego, pues ha consumido tres horas de su vida frente al ordenador: la iluminación de la pantalla le escuece en las pupilas. Los dedos han acabado exhaustos, de tantas veces que ha mecanografiado y borrado la carta, replanteándose continuamente cómo escribirla. Un aplastante deber se ha hecho con su conciencia: conseguir que Eren estudie en la Stohess, que se gradúe en Medicina y se convierta en el gran neurocirujano que está destinado a ser. Tiene que hacerlo lo mejor posible, todo cuanto su extraordinaria capacidad le permita. Todo sea por ver su sonrisa. Todo es siempre por ver su sonrisa.

Suspira y clica en la pestaña que reza «Enviar».

* * *

El círculo social de Eren sabe algo que, a menos que lo conozcas desde la infancia, pasa brutalmente desapercibido. Diferentes estilos, distintos colores, a veces con inscripciones cosidas, pero el joven omega siempre lleva un mitón en la mano izquierda cuya manga se alarga hasta el codo. Eren oculta aquello que la sociedad muestra orgullosa, anhelante y de manera natural, y tiene sus motivos para ello.

Siempre ha revoloteado por el aire el rumor de que existe una ley que obliga a alfas, omegas y betas a contraer matrimonio sólo con su pareja destinada, con la cual se comparte un tatuaje único que se define según el sujeto se desarrolla, pero casi nadie sabe con absoluta certeza si es una invención, si dicha ley existió y está obsoleta o si realmente figura en la Constitución. El número de personas que conocen la verdad es muy limitado porque la sociedad se ha convencido de que no sólo es cierto, sino que le espera el infierno a quien desobedezca. Es por esto que todo el mundo pone un esfuerzo sobrehumano en hallar a su pareja destinada y, si no la encuentra, en la mayoría de los casos se adopta la soltería como modo de vida; mejor que nada.

Armin Arlet, de hecho, sólo ha oído hablar de tres casos de matrimonios que no coincidían en el tatuaje, los tres eran de betas y sólo uno se libró de su desembocadura en el fracaso y el divorcio.

Armin Arlet es, de hecho, uno de los pocos que saben si la ley existe o no. Esto se debe a que, hace tres años, se molestó en adentrarse en las profundidades de la Biblioteca Nacional, buscando entre las estanterías atestadas de tomos gruesos y aburridos el Código de Conducta, un apéndice de la Constitución de cuya existencia medio mundo no se acuerda ya. Se sentó en una mesa desierta, cada gesto que ejecutaba resonando con increíble eco en la estancia silenciosa, y se puso a leer el capítulo referente a los matrimonios. Y lo hizo porque Mikasa así se lo había pedido.

A los quince años, la joven alfa fue un día a visitarlo a su casa. Su abuelo la recibió y la invitó a pasar y a sentarse en el sofá mientras él subía las escaleras en busca de su nieto, quien se encontraba haciendo esquemas y resúmenes, Stabilo Boss(2) amarillo en mano, sobre los cuatro temas de Ciencias Sociales de los que iba a examinarse el próximo mes. Cuando bajó, sorprendido por la visita, Armin pensó que Eren brillaba por su ausencia. Se suponía que Mikasa nunca estaba sin Eren. Nunca. Jamás. En el instituto casi agradecían que siempre se encontraran juntos, pues habían llegado a pensar que el mundo explotaría si se separaban por un par de segundos.

Jean Kirschtein, un compañero de clase, beta como él, incluso se jugó el dinero del almuerzo de todo un año a que el dichoso hilo rojo los unía; la apuesta se vería resuelta unos meses después. A esa edad, terminaron de definirse las, hasta entonces, manchas uniformes en la piel de los adolescentes: los tatuajes con los que la gente se guía para encontrar a la respectiva pareja destinada. En el interior de la muñeca izquierda de Eren se dibujó una llave medieval de oro de cuya cabeza nacen dos alas majestuosas, una negra y otra blanca, que extienden sus plumas de ángel hasta el codo. En el hombro derecho de Mikasa se perfiló una granada partida por la mitad que muestra todas sus brillantes semillas rojas. Jean estuvo trayendo comida de casa y gorroneando a sus amigos lo que restó de curso y Eren desde entonces se cubre el tatuaje con el mitón: comprendió que esa marca en su piel lo ata a un alfa en específico y él no quiere eso. No de momento, al menos.

—¿Qué pasa, Mikasa? —le preguntó Armin.

Ella se removió, incómoda, sobre el cojín del sofá. Un ligero sonrojo le teñía las mejillas, como si hubiesen coloreado su piel pálida con tiza rosa y luego lo hubiesen intentado borrar.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, Armin. Pero no puedes decírselo a Eren. Ni a nadie, en realidad —El beta la instó a continuar con los ojos. Mikasa se irguió hasta quedar recta como una tabla y endureció la mirada—. Tú querías estudiar Derecho, ¿no es así? Entonces no te molestará lo que voy a pedirte.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Por favor, confírmame o desmiénteme el rumor de que hay que casarse con la pareja destinada.

Aquello lo dejó helado. Parpadeó varias veces, como si no pudiera comprender, pero, en verdad, dentro de su cabeza los engranajes giraban como locos y las válvulas expulsaban una cantidad exorbitante de vapor. Las neuronas conectaron en pocos segundos la mención de Eren, el hecho de que él y su amiga no coincidieran en el tatuaje —un descubrimiento muy reciente— y esa petición tan rara. Lo comprendió todo, aunque no cesó de extrañarle: Armin nunca había oído hablar de un alfa o un omega que se enamorase de alguien que no fuera su pareja destinada, pero supuso que ésas son historias que nadie quiere contar, puesto que agreden contra el orden social establecido. También quiso que Mikasa confiara en él y se lo confesara, y por eso formuló la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Para qué?

—Ya se me ha definido el tatuaje, ya lo sabes, pero quiero saber si eso realmente me obliga a casarme con alguien en específico… He oído de matrimonios entre personas que no se aman, aunque no puedan separarse porque sus almas están atadas, y no estoy segura de querer eso. Avoca a la infelicidad, ¿no crees?

«Elaborada mentira», pensó Armin.

—¿Y por qué no se lo quieres contar a Eren? Eso le tiene que interesar mucho. Ya sabes cómo es, ni siquiera desea casarse, es un revolucionario.

—No creo que le importe mucho el tema de las leyes, la verdad. Eren no lo haría ni aunque viviese en la ilegalidad. No me lo imagino sometiéndose al alfa que tenga su mismo tatuaje, sólo porque compartan unos centímetros cuadrados de piel —respondió ella con dureza.

—Pero la atracción entre las parejas destinadas es muy fuerte… Es superior al instinto, al amor o a la voluntad, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —preguntó el beta con cautela. Mikasa se mostró imperturbable, pero Armin supo leer más allá—. Quizás, llegado el momento, prefieras estar con el omega que te está esperando, por ejemplo.

—Yo diré con quién quiero estar, no mi piel.

—Y quieres estar con Eren.

La respiración de ella se cortó en ese momento. Se cortó durante un instante, un instante muy efímero, porque en el segundo posterior pudo volver a inspirar y espirar con normalidad. El corazón le tembló al verse descubierta, al saber que alguien más conocía su secreto, pero supo controlarse, supo juzgar la verdadera situación y elegir qué sentir al respecto. Armin no sólo era un buen amigo, sino que apoyaba la derogación del sistema irracional y retrógrado en el que aún vivían, y sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Sí, quiero estar con Eren —confesó, y fue como si tirara al suelo un costal de harina que hubiese estado llevando a cuestas durante mucho tiempo—. Sé que no coincidimos en el tatuaje, pero también sé que podré hacer que se enamore de mí y evitar que encuentre a su alfa destinado. No le gusta en lo absoluto la idea de estar obligado a casarse con alguien a quien no quiera, yo creo que a mí sí me querrá y conmigo sí será feliz. Yo sabré hacerle feliz, Armin, pero necesito saber si es legal o no que nos casemos.

—¿Y qué harás si descubres que es ilícito?

—Me haría ilusión casarme y es lo socialmente aceptado, pero nadie dijo nada de que fuera necesario para estar con una persona.

—Bien pensado —concedió el beta, tras un par de segundos de perplejidad—. Pero si encuentras a tu omega o Eren encuentra a su alfa, que puede suceder por casualidad, no creo que lo vuestro funcione.

—Funcionará. Yo haré que funcione.

—¿Y si no logras que Eren se enamore de ti?

La joven alfa retuvo una bocanada de aire durante unos segundos.

— _Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes_ —dijo con voz solemne—. No pienso dejarlo estar ni a permitir que se quede en un mero intento. Así que lo haré, enamoraré a Eren, y punto. Sé que puedo.

Armin la contempló, pasmado. La cita de Yoda fue tan inesperada, que se echó a reír. Y luego aceptó ayudarla.

Todo eso es lo que pasa por la mente del joven beta en estos instantes. La calefacción arde sobre las paredes, inundando el aula con un sofocante calor que, para más inri, es total y absolutamente innecesario. La luz cálida y dorada del Sol primaveral traspasa con furia las ventanas y la mayoría de los universitarios pierde la mirada en el exterior, persiguiendo el vuelo de los insectos, imaginando el aroma de las flores y pensando que la brisa que baila entre las ramas de los árboles es mucho más agradable que el aire cargado en el que están encerrados. Son las nueve de la mañana, están en su primera hora de clases de la semana y se nota cómo la primavera hace estragos en sus, todavía, adolescentes mentes.

Jean Kirschtein se sacude el cuello de la camisa, como si así lograra refrescarse el cuerpo, y resopla fastidiado. Es el único colega del instituto que ha prevalecido junto a Armin en los estudios, ya que él también ha optado por Derecho en la Universidad de Stohess, aunque por motivos un tanto distintos. A nadie le sorprendió que el llamado «cara de caballo» dijera querer ser registrador de la propiedad(3), pues lleva seis años proclamando a viva voz que lo que desea él es trabajar poco y cobrar mucho. Armin estudia Derecho porque su objetivo es ser abogado medioambiental, un oficio mucho más noble y menos sensato.

—¿Qué narices le pasa a la gente que regula la calefacción aquí? —se queja Jean—. Nos pasamos octubre, noviembre y la mitad de diciembre con los abrigos en clase porque hace un frío congela-huevos y no encienden la calefacción, y ahora va y en mayo no les da por quitarla. Manda cojones.

—Intuyo que se trata de un trastorno en los termorreceptores —comenta Armin, pasándose un pañuelo por la nuca sudada.

La puerta se abre, el profesor entra en la sala y asciende al estrado y un silencio abrumador cae sobre las cabezas de todos los estudiantes. Se trata del docente de Derecho Romano, conocido por su nefasto, pero realmente **nefasto** , genio. Por los pasillos se susurra, muy clandestinamente, que ese hombre lleva siglos sin tener relaciones sexuales —o, más textualmente, «mojar el churro»— y que por eso siempre porta esa cara de haber chupado un limón. Otro rumor es que a los dieciséis hizo la mili y que lo obligaron a desertar porque los demás soldados le tenían miedo. Y como su piel es realmente blanca y sus ojeras llegan al suelo, también dicen que es un vampiro despiadado que sale a cazar por las noches; un vampiro de metro sesenta, pero vampiro al fin y al cabo. Lo único seguro es que se trata de un alfa temible, con voz grave y palabras atemorizantes, que nadie querría tener de rival en un juicio, porque fácilmente te puedes quedar mudo de la congoja.

— _Tsk_ , aquí también hace un calor de mil demonios —se queja el profesor Ackerman. A Armin y a Jean les hizo gracia en su momento saber que se apellida igual que Mikasa y que da tanto o más miedo que ella. Qué casualidad—. ¿Qué coño hacéis ahí quietos? Abrid las jodidas ventanas, mocosos de mierda —También es necesario destacar que el profesor tiene un pico de oro.

Mientras un par de alumnos se levantan de sus sitios y obedecen, el profesor se quita la americana negra, la deja sobre el asiento acolchado tras el escritorio y toma una tiza para empezar a escribir en la pizarra el tema que van a dar hoy. Armin se agacha para buscar en la mochila, apoyada en sus pies, el cuaderno de apuntes de Derecho Romano, cuando oye el susurro de estupefacción de Jean a su lado:

—Hostias… Armin, Armin —lo llama en voz baja, picándole el hombro con el dedo.

—¿Qué pa…? —iba a preguntar el joven beta mientras se yergue, pero se queda mudo al alzar la mirada.

El profesor lleva una camiseta de mangas cortas y la piel blanca de sus extremidades superiores, que hasta entonces siempre ha quedado oculta por distintas chaquetas o camisas de manga larga, puede contemplarse en todo su esplendor. También el tatuaje que le recorre el interior del brazo derecho desde la muñeca hasta el codo.

—Tío, juraría que ése es idéntico al tatuaje de Eren, ¿no? —murmura Jean, pasmado—. Sólo lo he visto un par de veces, pero, joder, por culpa de eso perdí un huevo de dinero, me acordaría.

El joven beta está congelado, la imagen se le clava en las retinas y un sabor amargo le inunda la boca. Sí, el tatuaje del profesor Levi Ackerman es una copia exacta del de su amigo. Por este motivo, Armin se acuerda de repente de aquella conversación con Mikasa acerca de los matrimonios de parejas no destinadas y siente un pinchazo de responsabilidad en el pecho.

—Qué fuerte, el vampiro enano es el alfa de Eren… —dice Jean de nuevo, según una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibuja en los labios. Jeager nunca le ha caído precisamente bien y saber que va a tener que aguantar a ese sádico le produce cierta satisfacción.

* * *

 _Glosario._

 _ **(1) Teleco:** Ingeniería de Telecomunicaciones._

 _ **(2) Stabilo Boss:** El mítico subrayador fosforito, ése que tu madre te compraba para que resaltaras lo importante de tus apuntes y en realidad empleabas para pintarrajear los brazos de tu compañero de pupitre. Hay otras marcas, pero si no era Stabilo, no merecía la pena._

 _ **(3) Registrador de la propiedad:** No sé cómo será en otros países, o si existe en otros países, pero en España este oficio es un chollazo: vas a las oficinas tres días a la semana, trabajas dos horas al día y, al final del año, la cifra del dinero que has cobrado ronda en los 130.000 euros. Es muy flipante, muy injusto, pero muy flipante. La única pega es que tienes que estudiar de ocho a diez años la carrera de Derecho y pasar unas oposiciones de Padre y muy Señor mío. Es equiparable o peor a conseguir entrar en la Policía Militar en el universo de _ SnK _... y tenía que ser el objetivo de Jean, necesariamente XD_

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer, gentecita! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**ANTES DE NADA: LO SIENTO, FANS DE MIKASA.** **Siento si Mikasa es muy Out of Character. De verdad, intento hacerla creíble, pero me cuesta, porque no es un personaje que esté acostumbrada a escribir ni a leer. Quiero decir, ella realmente me gusta, el perfil psicológico del personaje me es fascinante, pero es que no la leo tantos fanfics acerca de ella, y en los que leo es un personaje secundario y, pues... ahí SÍ QUE PARECE OOC, NO TENÉIS NI IDEA.**

 **Por cierto, me he llevado una grata sorpresa al ver que la idea no ha tenido tan mala recepción. Creo que dije antes que no apoyo el Omegaverse, en serio, es un género que prácticamente traslada el machismo de la Edad Media a las relaciones entre hombres, más el celo, como si fueran perros. ¡En serio! Odio sobre todo cuando los omegas parecen tan luchadores al principio, y luego resultan ser unas princesas Disney: que sí, que mucha libertad y que eso, que yo no quiero ser como las demás, pero bien que acaban todas casaditas antes de los veinte, ¿eh? (Y eso que yo soy una gran amante de Disney, de verdad, soy muy fan de _La Bella y la Bestia_ , _Mulán_ y _Aladdín_.)**

 **Pero bueno. Lo siento por la tardanza. Me había quedado atascada en la última escena (en el último salto del pasado al presente) y no pude escribir hasta esta noche. Supongo que quien seguía esta historia estará muy cabreado conmigo y tendrá que releerse la historia de nuevo, pero lo siento, y trataré de actualizar algo más rápido la próxima vez. Creo que ya sólo habrá un capítulo más y un epílogo, de todas formas. Depende de lo que me lleve el capítulo.**

 **Recordad, por cierto, que esta historia está narrada en presente. Recuerdos y sucesos ocurridos anteriormente se cuentan en pasado (nada de cursivas, ni flashbacks, ni leches), así que estad al loro de los tiempos verbales para no perder el hilo de lo que está ocurriendo.**

 **(Ah, y no me pertenece _Shingeki no Kyojin_.)**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

 ** _En qué radica el amor._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 2._**

* * *

Las mantas lo envuelven con calidez y el colchón lo acoge con dulzura. Su mente anda en el limbo entre el sueño y la consciencia; sabe que es por la mañana, porque la luz que entra por la ventana traspasa las sábanas y cierta claridad inunda el espacio en el que tiene enterrada la cabeza, pero no se acuerda de qué día u hora es, ni tampoco es que desee conocerlo. Cierto hormigueo nada en su estómago y siente la necesidad de bajar a zamparse una napolitana, pero el sueño todavía le acaricia los párpados y su cuerpo aún está dormido. Bosteza contra la almohada y se tapa más con la sábana cuando escucha cómo alguien entra en su cuarto.

—Mamá, déjame dormir, es lo único bueno de no tener clase… —susurra con voz somnolienta.

—No soy tu madre, aunque me ha dicho que ya es hora de que te levantes —Un latigazo de realidad recorre la espalda de Eren cuando oye la voz de Mikasa. Se incorpora de un salto y mira a su amiga con sorpresa. Ella se acerca a él y le peina el cabello alborotado y erizado—. Venía a proponerte que salgamos a correr juntos. Hace algunas semanas que no vamos.

—¿Ahora? ¿Tan temprano? —pregunta el omega, bostezando y apartando con suavidad las manos de Mikasa de su cabeza—. Más tarde, me parece bien, pero ahora…

—Ya son las diez y media.

—Ah —Pone los pies sobre el suelo y se estira arqueando la espalda—. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estás dormido… La última vez que miré el reloj juraría que eran las cinco y tengo la impresión de que han transcurrido diez minutos desde entonces.

La joven alfa atrapa las mejillas de Eren con las manos e inspecciona su rostro mientras él la mira, confundido. El pinchazo de un clavo ardiente ataca el corazón del chico al sentir el contacto de ella y frunce el ceño y echa la cabeza para atrás, librándose del agarre.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Últimamente no duermes bien. Ya lo había notado antes, pero, ahora que te miro más de cerca, me parece claro —comenta Mikasa. Eren desvía la mirada con incomodidad y se revuelve el pelo de la coronilla—. Si tienes algún problema, puedes decírmelo.

—A parte de lo de la universidad, ninguna novedad —responde él—, y no creo que sea por culpa de eso. Será que empieza a hacer calor; me cuesta conciliar el sueño con el calor, ¿ya lo sabes, no?

La alfa inclina la cabeza y lo contempla con insistencia. El rostro de ella no cambia, no muta; parece la máscara de alguien que lo ha visto todo, que por eso lo sabe todo, pero que hace un uso maestral de la sutileza y el ocultismo dibujando una total inexpresividad. Eren traga saliva, nervioso.

—No me pasa nada —declara el omega.

—No te creo.

Eren se pone en pie, obligando a su amiga a retroceder un par de pasos, y se dirige con firmeza y rapidez hacia el armario. Tiene la sensación de que la presión arterial se ha elevado hasta las nubes y cree que los ojos de ella sólo lograrán que suba aún más.

—Mikasa, no te pongas pesada. No duermo bien por el calor, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que sea muy importante, de todos modos. Ya se me pasará.

—Tus orejas están rojas, Eren. Estás mintiendo.

El omega gira sobre sus talones con una camiseta de deporte y unos pantalones cortos en las manos. Tiene el ceño fruncido y parece que en cualquier momento va a pedirle más clara y bruscamente que lo deje en paz.

—Que no. Hazme el favor de salir, voy a cambiarme.

—Eren…

—Mikasa…

Ella suspira, derrotada, y camina con ligereza hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Eren. Él siempre ha admirado cómo sus pies apenas rozan el suelo, cómo se mueve en totales silencio y elegancia, y en otras circunstancias, cuando el enfado no empieza a hervir en sus entrañas, suele contemplar sus andares de princesa.

En verdad, Eren piensa que Mikasa es como una gacela que habita en una ciudad con el aire cargado de humo y del estruendo de los cláxones. Es un ser precioso, de ojos brillantes y claros como el agua de un arroyo, que no debería encontrarse en ese mundo, porque el mundo contamina su pureza. Eso era lo que se le ocurría de pequeño, cuando Mikasa era una niña mucho más dulce, cuando tenía la sonrisa fácil y la armónica belleza de sus rasgos todavía no parecía haberse apagado levemente. Todavía no había desplegado todos sus pétalos, todavía no era cuan bonita estaba destinada a ser, cuando sus ojos se mancharon con la visión de ver morir a sus padres. Se habían oscurecido, habían ocultado su hermosura de la suciedad del mundo. Sin embargo, esto fue considerado «normal» por los psicólogos, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que ella había pasado. Ese día, Mikasa se quedó paralizada, clavada en el suelo como una espina, persiguiendo con la mirada desorbitada el reguero de gotas de sangre que coloreaban el asfalto. Su madre yacía boca arriba, con los ojos por siempre clavados en el cielo y el cuello doblado en una postura extraña. Su padre estaba abierto de piernas y brazos sobre el capó; un gigantesco y afilado fragmento de cristal le entraba por la sien y le salía por la nuca y su pelo ya no parecía rubio, sino pelirrojo. El claxon no cesaba de sonar: el conductor tenía la cabeza incrustada en el volante.

Nadie cree que puedas vivir un accidente de cerca, hasta que lo vives, hasta que miras de cara a la muerte y la realidad te golpea con toda su brutalidad en la médula espinal. Y, entonces, sólo quedan dos opciones: vivir en el estupor de la tristeza o cambiar radicalmente tu manera de ser, enfriar tu corazón, para que no vuelva a ser dañado. Esa pequeña alfa sólo tenía doce años cuando sus padres fueron atropellados, frente a ella. El nudo en el estómago, en la garganta, en la mente y en el corazón fue desgarrador, fue noches de lágrimas e insomnio, fue muerte en recuerdo y en presente y dolor, mucho dolor. Su amigo de ojos de gema se encontró junto a ella y le dio calor, le dio esperanza y le dio cariño de esa manera ruda, e inusual en un omega, que él tiene. Eren es una hoguera, la única, que derrite la nieve del paraje helado en el que su alma se ha convertido.

Eren odió a ese conductor borracho que acabó con la vida de los padres de su amiga; siempre pensó que fue su culpa, que gracias a él dos fantásticas personas ya no se encuentran en ese mundo, y le consuela saber que él también cruzó al otro barrio en aquel fatídico accidente. Lo odia porque, con aquellas muertes injustificadas, también tomó a Mikasa y le clavó mil agujas en el corazón, de las cuales algunas aún se tienen que extraer. Lo odia porque atentó contra el único alfa que le parece un ser bello y amable, contra su mejor amiga, contra alguien a quien quiere. Aunque, claro, muchos años después, todavía no entiende realmente por qué ese desprecio nació en su corazón infantil. Aún piensa que es porque agredieron a alguien a quien cree considerar una hermana.

El cabello de seda de Mikasa revolotea en torno a su rostro de luna cuando ella se vuelve un segundo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta:

—Si no me lo quieres contar, no me lo cuentes, pero te sentirás mejor si lo haces.

Y sale de su dormitorio.

Eren se masajea el cuello, tenso y endurecido, y clava la mirada en las tablas de madera del suelo. Mikasa tiene razón: sus orejas están rojas, está mintiendo. Sin embargo, él no quiere que ella se entere del tema que lo ataca por las noches y le impide un buen descanso. No porque no confíe en ella —de hecho, junto con Armin y sus padres, es una de las pocas personas en las que puede apoyarse sin temor—, sino porque ciertos miedo y necesidad han aflorado en sus entrañas y es un secreto que, de momento, prefiere guardar en un cofre encadenado.

En su mente nada un pensamiento que le preocupa; las aguas se agitan, lanzan olas las unas contra las otras, pero el barco en el que navega ese pensamiento nunca se hunde, sino que parece que incluso va a salir de la marejada y a colgarse en lo alto de la cúpula de su cráneo. Allí donde siempre pueda tenerlo presente. Allí donde no pueda permitirse olvidarlo. Y lo que Eren desea, desea profunda y visceralmente, es que se sumerja en la oscuridad y no salga a flote de nuevo.

Suspira y comienza a vestirse con rapidez, pues sabe que Mikasa aguarda por él y no quiere hacerla esperar demasiado. Las desavenencias de hace unos pocos instantes ya han tensado lo suficiente la cuerda y ésta ha de volver a relajarse. Para que todo vuelva a estar como siempre.

Cuando baja las escaleras, Carla lo intercepta y posa las manos en sus hombros para frenarlo. Se encuentran en la soledad del pasillo; dos puertas los separan del salón, donde la joven alfa se contempla las manos y trata de desentrañar reflexionando qué es lo que Eren oculta. El hijo mira a la madre y siente un nudo en la garganta. La delgadez comienza a marcársele en las mejillas y los ojos dorados se hunden cada vez más en su rostro. Se deshace bajo sus ropas, se convierte en un esqueleto ceniciento, se muere. Ya se le nota, ya se huele en el aire el tufo de la que va de negro, y sólo hace cinco días que Grisha, con la mirada ida y la voz empapada en un dolor profundo, confirmó que su esposa tiene cáncer de útero. La quimioterapia comenzó hace dos días. Todavía no lo sabe nadie fuera de casa, todavía es demasiado doloroso revelarlo.

Discuten en voz baja, con las voces a punto de romperse. Un millar de cristales les baja por la garganta; a una porque le duele marcharse y al otro porque le duele que se marche. La presión comienza a apretujar el corazón de Eren y siente durante unos instantes que ya no puede respirar. Cree que sus rodillas van a romperse en cualquier momento y caerá desplomado al suelo, como un muñeco de trapo. Las obligaciones, los problemas, la sociedad, los sueños extraños, el futuro y la enfermedad de su madre: todo le puede, todo comienza a vencerle. Carla lo abraza y se escuchan los latidos el uno al otro durante unos segundos. Luego, la mujer asciende las escaleras con las firmes serenidad y dignidad de una mujer enferma, de alguien que se niega a morir, de alguien que no está dispuesto a derrumbarse en la tristeza, pues sabe que la depresión no es más que un pozo de arenas movedizas.

Al entrar en el salón, de lo primero que se percata Mikasa es de que Eren parece a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Se lo pregunta, pero él la mira, extrañado, y niega cualquier gana de llorar que pueda sentir. Luego salen a correr.

Mayo se huele en el ambiente, todo el mundo lo sabe aunque carezca de un calendario para confirmarlo. El aroma a césped recién cortado flota dulcemente en el aire y las nubes, cuando no deciden retirarse, llueven y, junto con el Sol, pintan el cielo con un arco de siete colores. Los insectos se hallan inmersos en la búsqueda de flores que polinizar y la melodía de su aleteo se funde con los gritos y las risas de los niños en los parques. La luz es más dorada y más cálida, los días son más largos y más bonitos. La primavera ha florecido no sólo en los árboles, cuadros de colores vivos y fulgentes, sino en los ánimos de las personas. Y así, de manera muy certera, dice el refrán:

 _Marzo ventoso_

 _y abril lluvioso_

 _hacen a mayo florido y hermoso._

Es un día maravilloso y Mikasa y Eren, formando parte de ese cuadro de _locus amoenus_ , parecen brincar como animalitos felices, recorriendo la acera a un ritmo regular con los auriculares incrustados en los oídos. Sin embargo, desentonando brutalmente, ella tiene el rostro congelado y él, fruncido; no porque estén enfadados, sino porque es su respectiva expresión habitual, la dibujan sin darse cuenta. El omega mira a la alfa de reojo durante un instante, su pelo negro saltando con ella y con el viento, la luz del Sol haciendo brillar el sudor que comienza a aparecer en sus sienes, el destello de vida que aparece temporalmente en sus ojos debido al ejercicio, y el sabor de la duda le muerde la lengua. No sabe por qué, tampoco es que se detenga a analizarlo o a preguntárselo a sí mismo, pero el razonamiento de su madre gana peso en su cabeza cuanto más mira a Mikasa. Cada vez está menos seguro de qué quiere hacer.

Llegado un momento, en el que el que los gemelos arden como incendiados y tragar saliva —si es posible formarla— resulta un millón de hojas de acero bajando por la garganta, dan por finalizada su sesión de _running_. Eren se pasa una mano por el pelo sudado, jadeando, y se vuelve hacia Mikasa, quien detiene el cronómetro de su reloj de pulsera. Dado que tiene la piel más pálida, a ella se le nota mucho más lo arrebolado de las mejillas que a él, pero lo cierto es que el corazón les late a una velocidad similar. Sus resistencias son muy parecidas, puesto que ambos pertenecieron al equipo de atletismo del instituto.

—¿Cuánto? —pregunta él, recuperando el aliento en seguida.

—Dos horas y cuarenta y tres minutos.

—¿Sólo?

—Sólo.

—Antes aguantábamos más.

—Tú no has desayunado. Te dije que desayunaras, pero insististe en que era tarde ya y que no querías hacerme esperar —apunta Mikasa, clavándole una mirada de reproche, y Eren sonríe con nerviosismo—. Te conviene comer algo. Vamos a la cafetería de Petra.

—Me parece bien —acepta el omega, subiéndose la manga del mitón al darse cuenta de que se le ha deslizado por el antebrazo, y añade—: Pero a lo mejor es también porque hacía meses que no salimos a correr. Entre que tú tienes las clases por la tarde y yo las tenía por la mañana, no nos quedaba tiempo.

—Habla por ti. Yo salgo todas las mañanas.

—Joder, pues sí que os dejan tiempo libre a los de Teleco… Yo incluso me planteé tomar anfetaminas en la época de exámenes.

—Es que Ingeniería no es tan difícil.

Eso deja helado al omega, parado en medio de la acerca, clavado como un poste. Mikasa se adelanta, caminando a paso ligero, casi sin darse cuenta de que Eren no le sigue el ritmo. Cuando él es capaz de reaccionar, ella ya lleva varios metros alejada.

—¡Anda y que te den! —exclama mientras la alcanza al trote—. ¡Una vez oí de un tío que se pasó dos semanas sin dormir por la caña que le metían en tu carrera! No me vengas con que a ti no te cuesta, que deprimes a medio mundo.

—Si llevas los estudios al día, no es complicado.

—Eso siempre lo dicen los profesores —rememora Eren con una sonrisa—. Es muy poca la gente que sigue el consejo a rajatabla.

—Es que la gente es bastante estúpida, la verdad. Se empeñan, por algún motivo, en dejar reposar las cosas hasta el último momento, que es cuando se ponen las pilas de verdad. Las personas aprenden a zurriagazos: hasta que no te estrellas contra el muro y te llevas un suspenso que te arruine tus objetivos, no reaccionas.

—Ya. La pereza es una plaga —concuerda el omega, y luego se echa a reír—: Por cierto, ¿de dónde te has sacado lo de «zurriagazos»?

Mikasa sonríe levemente.

—Del bolsillo de Doraemon —Y su tono monocorde hace aún más absurda la broma.

El reloj de la cafetería de Petra marca la una y cuarto y la clientela que infesta las mesas del establecimiento corresponde a la hora. El sábado y el domingo son los días en los que, si no bajas al bar cerca de tu casa a tomar unas aceitunas con anchoas y una cerveza, no puedes llamarte persona. La tradición del vermut justo antes de la comida, por supuesto, sólo es propia de alfas y betas varones de más de treinta y cinco años; los omegas y las mujeres betas están muy ocupados en casa y las generaciones de ahora tienen una potente atracción magnética con el mando de la PlayStation. Por eso, cuando Eren y Mikasa, omega y alfa de dieciocho años, entran en la cafetería y se dirigen directamente a la barra —pues a simple vista no parece haber mesas libres y no les apetece buscar una—, algunos clientes los señalan asombrados.

Petra vuela de un lado para otro detrás del mostrador. Toma un vaso, lo llena con el grifo de cerveza, hace que se deslice por la barra hasta la mano del que ha pedido la caña, coloca los torreznos, las croquetas o las rabas de calamar en un platillo de metal, les quita las chapas a los refrescos, sirve los vinos, limpia la barra con un trapo, recoge las monedas y los billetes con los que la clientela paga y todavía le quedan ánimos y fuerzas para ofrecerles una sonrisa sincera a Eren y Mikasa. Es impresionante.

—¿Qué os pongo, chicos? —pregunta ella, limpiando los cercos que los botellines de unas cervezas han dejado en la barra.

—Lo de siempre —responde Eren.

—Marchando un café cortado con leche, un capuchino y dos pinchos de tortilla —proclama la pelirroja, volviéndose hacia la máquina de café.

Los jóvenes la contemplan trajinar durante unos minutos, en silencio, hasta que tienen delante su pedido. El cortado para Eren y el capuchino para Mikasa. Cuando los acompaña, Armin suele pedir leche con cacao en polvo, pues el café le parece un tanto amargo, aunque sólo lo habrá probado un par de veces. Sin embargo, los tres coinciden en la predilección por la tortilla de patata. No muy cuajada, pero tampoco deshecha, y en su punto exacto de sal: es el cielo en la boca.

—Petra debería contratar a alguien más —le comenta el omega a su amiga, rasgando el sobre del azúcar y vertiéndolo en su café—. Con lo que debe de ganar en los fines de semana, yo creo que tiene suficiente para pagarle el sueldo a otro.

—Auruo trabaja en la cocina —le recuerda ella, partiendo un trozo de su tortilla con el tenedor y metiéndoselo en la boca.

—Sí, pero Auruo no atiende a toda esta gente. Da igual cuánto fuerce su amabilidad, se nota que Petra está agobiada en estos días.

—Supongo que tienes razón. El trabajo de las camareras es duro, y eso, sumado a la gestión del bar, debe de ser una buena dosis de estrés.

—Ya… —Eren se lleva la taza a los labios y reflexiona mientras el café, cálido y endulzado por el azúcar, le baja por la garganta. Se relame los labios y, de repente, suelta—: ¿Te parecería raro si le pido un empleo?

La alfa deja la taza del capuchino, que ya levantaba, sobre el platillo y vuelve la mirada hacia él con sorpresa. No se había figurado al joven Jeager con un uniforme de camarero; realmente, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Aunque, frívolamente, piensa que estaría guapo. Casi se ruboriza ante la idea. Casi.

—¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?

Eren se encoge de hombros.

—No sé. Como me expulsaron de la universidad, ya no tengo nada que hacer, ¿no? Y no me gusta hacer el vago. El tedio últimamente me puede: Armin y tú estáis ocupados y yo tengo demasiado tiempo libre, tanto que no sé qué hacer con él. Necesito estar atareado con algo; si no, creo que me volveré loco un día de éstos.

—Vaya —Mikasa suspira, mira al techo y sonríe. El omega la mira con curiosidad—, pues, si quieres ser camarero y prefieres ocupar tu tiempo con eso, ya no te lo digo.

—¿El qué?

—Ah, no, nada.

—Mikasa, tú no eres así, no juegues conmigo. Desembucha.

Ella extrae un papel doblado de la riñonera que cuelga de su cadera y lo desliza sobre la barra hasta la mano de Eren. Lo mira de reojo y lo insta con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa leve a leer lo que ahí está escrito. Él lo desdobla con ansiedad y sus ojos corren una maratón por las líneas, mecanografiadas en un ordenador, de la carta. Cuando las retinas captan la firma del director de la Universidad de Stohess, Eren comprende que sacarlo de casa a hacer ejercicio ha sido una estratagema para darle la buena nueva cuando las endorfinas le estén atontando el cerebro. Las manos le tiemblan por un instante y el omega se vuelve con brusquedad hacia Mikasa.

Dicen que no hay nada más hermoso que un amanecer en África. El cielo rojo, separándose con suavidad de la tierra, y el enorme y amarillo orbe asomándose lentamente por la línea del horizonte. También, la voz de un babuino llamado Rafiki cantando la banda sonora de _El Rey León_ , mientras los animales paulatinamente despiertan. Las jirafas alzando sus cuellos majestuosos, los hipopótamos adentrándose en las aguas anaranjadas de los estanques bordeados por juncos y los leones meneando su lustrosa melena rubia para desperezarse. Sin embargo, la alegría y la emoción haciéndose rápidamente con los ojos de gema de Eren y su boca abierta por la impresión convirtiéndose en una sonrisa, dejan a ras del suelo ese impresionante amanecer africano, reduciéndolo a algo nimio y común frente a lo extraordinario de la belleza del rostro de ese chico dominado por la felicidad. Eso es lo que ella piensa.

Mikasa no se lo espera. Eren, tampoco. Pero, súbitamente, el omega toma a la alfa por la nuca y le estampa los labios en la boca.

* * *

Para Jean Kirschtein, ya han acabado las clases por hoy y se dirige a paso ligero a la salida de la facultad. Tiene muchísimo que estudiar ese día —y todos los demás—, pero, siendo sincero, no le apetece lo más mínimo. La jornada estudiantil es pesada y él está muy cansado; no hay nada que le pueda satisfacer más que una buena cama en esos instantes. Está especialmente agobiado y harto de Derecho Romano, la última asignatura del día, porque el profesor que lo imparte es un cabronazo, aunque eso no es nada nuevo. El caso es que nadie es capaz de tomar todos los apuntes: explica demasiado rápido y borra la pizarra antes de que tengas tiempo de fijarte en ella, y acabas esa clase de dos horas con la mano acalambrada y la hoja llena con datos a medias. Sólo Armin Arlet consigue anotarlo todo, pero él es superdotado y no cuenta.

Cuando sale del edificio, Jean mira hacia arriba durante un instante y suspira. El cielo comienza a colorearse de un azul muy tenue y por el horizonte se acerca alarmantemente rápido un rebaño prominente de nubes que anuncia lluvias próximas. Es tarde, tiene que tomar el autobús para llegar a casa y no quiere empaparse. Bufa.

Sin embargo, su mal humor se disipa un poco cuando distingue una cara conocida entre el vaivén de estudiantes de Derecho que entran y salen —la mayoría salen— de la facultad. Eren Jeager camina ligeramente encorvado hacia el edificio, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera que lleva abierta, y a Jean no le es muy difícil adivinar adónde y a qué va. Se le dibuja una sonrisa socarrona de sólo pensarlo.

—¡Eh, bastardo! —exclama, provocando que algunos de los universitarios se giren, extrañados, y se rían. Jean corre hacia su antiguo compañero de instituto y Eren se detiene y lo mira con fastidio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a por Armin. Hemos quedado para ir a cenar —responde el omega, que se alegra de que Jean no sepa que su talón de Aquiles a la hora de mentir son sus orejas.

—Pues Armin hoy se ha tenido que ir antes, así que aquí no lo vas a encontrar. Cita con el dentista, creo —apunta el beta, sonriendo con infinita diversión al ver cómo Eren palidece.

—Ah… —es lo único que se le ocurre contestar. Está en una encrucijada—. Yo qué sé, entonces. Él me dijo que esperara aquí esta mañana. ¿Y qué te importa a ti, cara de caballo? Ni que fuera tu vida, joder.

—Ya, hombre, ya… —Jean levanta las manos en un falso gesto conciliador. Eren pone los ojos en blanco—. Por cierto, me dijeron que te expulsaron de la universidad hace dos meses y medio, ¿no? ¿Qué coño hiciste?, ¿prender fuego a uno de los laboratorios? No sería la primera vez.

Eren frunce el ceño y rechina los dientes.

—No. Descubrieron que soy un omega. Y ya me han readmitido, he vuelto a las clases esta semana.

—Por intervención de Mikasa, ¿a que sí? —bromea Jean. Sin embargo, se queda perplejo al ver cómo el omega mira al cielo con incomodidad—. ¡No! ¡No jodas que hasta ahí llega la influencia de un pura sangre!

—Su palabra parece ser la ley —indica Jeager, haciendo un ademán de fastidio con la mano.

Se le congelan un momento las venas al darse cuenta de que ha sacado la izquierda del bolsillo y de que la ausencia del mitón es demasiado notoria, y vuelve a ocultarla con rapidez. Pero Kirschtein ya lo ha visto. «¡Lo sabía!», piensa, victorioso.

—Entonces, ¿vas a esperar a Armin aquí? —dice, tras carraspear significativamente. Alza las dejas y disfruta cómo Eren traga saliva y parece no saber cómo salir del paso.

—Sí. Y mejor que me meta dentro. Esas nubes que se acercan no tienen buena pinta y empieza a refrescar —replica el omega, evasivo. Ya tiene un pie apuntando hacia la entrada de la facultad y alza la mano derecha en señal de despedida—. Ya nos veremos, cara de caballo.

Jean estalla en carcajadas mientras Eren se dirige a paso prieto hacia ese enorme y francamente feo edificio de ladrillo.

—¡Buena suerte, bastardo! —le desea, a punto de caerse al suelo de la risa—. ¡Me gustaría ver si sigues vivo después de una noche con ese tío!

Jeager se resiste, con todas sus fuerzas, de volverse hacia el beta y estamparle un puñetazo en su cara ecuestre. En el punto álgido de las carcajadas de su antiguo compañero, está a punto de hacerlo de verdad; pero consigue controlarse contando hasta diez e imaginando que Mikasa aparece de la nada y le hace sentir a ese sublime imbécil lo que es el dolor. El enfado y la vergüenza le hormiguean en la piel de la cara y Eren frunce el ceño con obstinación, negándose a permitir que sus mejillas se tiñan de rojo.

El joven omega entra en el edificio de la Facultad de Derecho y se dirige con firmeza hacia la clase que Armin le indicó hace varios días. Un sabor tremendamente amargo le anega la boca y un sentimiento extraño, una mezcla inestable de miedo y excitación, le araña el pecho y le molesta al respirar. Sin embargo, ha tomado una decisión y no piensa retractarse. Así se lo dijo a su amigo.

Fue hace algo más de una semana, el domingo, justo el día posterior a que Mikasa le diera la buena noticia. Aquel día se encontraban en la cafetería de Petra —como era común—, rodeados por el habitual barullo de conversaciones, monedas tintineantes y vasos siendo depositados en las mesas. Armin entrelazaba las manos, con tanta fuerza que las yemas de los dedos habían perdido el color, y clavaba la mirada en los posos marrones de su vaso de leche con Cola-Cao. Eren tabaleaba con los dedos sobre la mesa, impaciente; había sido Arlet quien le había convocado con un mensaje, supuestamente para contarle algo de extrema importancia, y, sin embargo, parecía que alguien le había cosido los labios.

—¿Me lo vas a decir o no? —presionó.

—He encontrado a tu alfa destinado —confesó Armin, suspirando como si hubiese dejado caer un costal de harina que hubiera llevado a cuestas durante muchas horas.

Eren parpadeó como si no comprendiera.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es mi profesor de Derecho Romano —continuó el joven beta—. Este lunes, cuando llegó a clase, se quitó la chaqueta y… Te puedo jurar que su tatuaje era el mismo que el tuyo, Eren. Parecía una fotocopia —Alzó la mirada y la clavó en la de su amigo. Los ojos de gema del omega parecían haberse hundido y perdido en su mente y a Armin le fue imposible saber qué estaría pensando. Aunque percibió cierta turbación en su rostro—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Eren hincó los codos en la mesa y enterró las manos en su pelo castaño. Creyó por un momento que la tierra se abriría bajo sus pies y él se precipitaría hacia un fondo oscuro e invisible. Que no importaría cuánto intentase agarrarse a las paredes escarpadas que lo rodearían, pues la piel de sus dedos se desollaría y la sangre dibujaría arroyos por sus brazos. Que, de tanto gritar, sus cuerdas vocales se desgañitarían hasta que la voz se extinguiese y ya ni sollozar pudiera.

—Mi madre se va a morir, Armin —soltó el joven omega, restregándose los ojos con los dedos.

—¿Qué?

—Tiene cáncer… —confesó. Apretó los dientes y retuvo las lágrimas que se asomaron por sus pestañas—. Tiene cáncer de útero… y… Agh. Mierda. Ella siempre quiso que me casara, ella siempre quiso que tuviera una familia… y se va a morir sin poder ver eso.

Armin se quedó estático, contemplando a su amigo con incredulidad. Al comprender el sentido de sus palabras, un terror inconmensurable lo avasalló. No sólo por Eren, que parecía estar planteándose el ponerse un grillete en el cuello y renunciar a todo lo que él creía, sino por Mikasa. Sabía lo que sufriría ella y no creía que pudiera soportarlo: Eren era la única persona a la que amaba de verdad.

—Eren —dijo, empleando un tono suave—, no estarás insinuando que…

—¡No! —exclamó el joven omega, antes de que su amigo pudiera terminar la frase—. No… ¿Creo? Maldita sea, Armin, no lo sé. Si me lo hubieses dicho antes… Si me lo hubieses dicho antes, tal vez sí, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Me han readmitido en la Stohess, y para estudiar Medicina, no Enfermería. ¡Es lo que siempre quise, y ni siquiera necesito ocultar mi raza! Si lo hago, todo se irá a la mierda —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. ¿Pero tú sabes lo que le costó a mi madre asumir que quería estudiar y trabajar? ¿Sabes cuántas veces tuve que explicárselo para que me entendiera? Ahora sí lo hace, ahora comprende por qué quiero hacerlo, pero… Siempre conservó la esperanza de que tuviera una familia. Gran parte de su existencia se basa en querer ser abuela, Armin.

—¡Eren, no puedes hacerlo! —Sacudió la cabeza—. No es propio de ti. Si lo haces, estarás renunciando a toda tu ideología. Estarás dándole la razón al rector de la Universidad. Además, tu madre seguramente no muera. ¡Vamos, tu padre es uno de los mejores especialistas del mundo, no creo que permita que su esposa languidezca así como así! ¡Y Mikasa…! —Su lengua se congeló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—A Mikasa la… decepcionaría, lo sé —dijo, aunque Eren sospechaba, y Armin sabía, que su decepción sería en otro sentido. Se llevó una mano a los labios y apretó la mandíbula—. ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

—En mi opinión… Deberías dejarlo estar. No sé por qué te lo he dicho —suspiró el joven beta, metiendo la cuchara en su vaso y removiendo la leche con Cola-Cao—. Quizás porque pensé que no ibas a dudar e ibas a rechazar la idea sin miramientos.

Eren se rascó la nuca y frunció los labios.

—No. No puedo dejarlo estar. Tengo que comprobar algo. Hay una posibilidad de que lo que yo quiero no se vaya al traste.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dime, Armin, ¿tu profesor es progresista?

Arlet parpadeó, comprendiendo lo que su amigo quería decir.

—No tengo ni idea. Me da clase, nada más: entra en el aula, suelta un par de groserías para que nos callemos, explica la lección y se va. Nunca ha dicho cuáles son sus ideas político-sociales.

—Vale —Eren frunció el ceño y asintió para sí—. Entonces lo descubriré por mi cuenta. Iré a hablar con él.

—Eso es una estupidez.

—Me da igual. Quiero saberlo, y en función de cómo piense… Ya veré yo qué hacer. Los omegas al menos tenemos el derecho de decidir si casarnos o no con nuestra pareja destinada, ¿verdad?

—Sí —suspiró Armin, cerrando los ojos. Había sido derrotado, se había dejado vencer. Pobre Mikasa—. Tras el referéndum del siete de julio de 1937, en el que los omegas votaron por primera vez, se derogó la ley matrimonial del compañero de alma.

—Genial. Dime dónde puedo encontrarlo.

—Eh… El viernes es el día en que lo tenemos a última hora, creo que es el momento más adecuado. La clase termina a las siete de la tarde. En el aula de Derecho Romano: segunda planta, sala 1E.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo, Armin —dijo el omega, sonriendo—. Cualquier favor que me pidas… Cualquier cosa que quieras que haga por ti… Lo haré. Aunque sea matar a un hombre, no importa.

—No hace falta que lo hagas… Sólo ten cuidado —El beta reflexionó durante un segundo antes de añadir—: Y no lo toques ni te aproximes mucho a él, o tu celo se disparará.

—Por favor. Lo dices como si no lo supiera.

—A veces actúas como si no tuvieras la más remota idea de lo que eres y lo que eso conlleva. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Eren se lleva la mano al bolsillo de pantalón, donde nota el relieve de sus pastillas. En cuanto vea a Levi Ackerman empezará a exudar feromonas incontrolablemente, lo sabe, porque se trata de su alfa. No entrará en celo, no; no entrará en celo a menos que esté lo suficientemente cerca como para oler a Ackerman. Pero el cuerpo de Eren lo anhela profundamente y lo llamará, y el cuerpo de Ackerman responderá a la llamada. Seguramente se acerque, lo cual Eren no puede permitir, y para eso están las pastillas: para no convertirse en un sudoroso desastre de rodillas flojas y ano dilatado.

Eren se detiene frente a la puerta. Segunda planta, sala 1E. Y Eren es valiente, siempre lo ha sabido, porque nunca ha dudado cuando tenía que enfrentarse a todas las injusticias a las que someten a los omegas. Sin embargo, no está seguro de si se comportará como un cobarde cuando su intención es aceptar una de esas injusticias, y el puño le tiembla un poco cuando lo alza para llamar.

Va a enfrentarse a su miedo más grande, íntimo y negado, lo sabe. Nunca ha querido encontrar a su alfa, porque la historia dice siempre que el omega se arrodillará, rendido de amor y deseo, frente a su pareja destinada en cuanto la encuentre. Eren teme, muy secretamente, que su mente y su voluntad se derrumben en cuanto lo conozca, que las olas consigan llegar por fin a esa línea de playa a la que la marea alta nunca ha llegado y él sea arrastrado al mar. Ese mar del que tanto ha luchado por escapar.

La risa burlesca de Jean resuena en su cabeza. La preocupación de Armin. Los labios de Mikasa. La mirada enferma y llena de esperanza de su madre. Eren, entonces, siente fuerza y enfado hervirle en las venas, desgarrar todos sus temores y disolver los suspiros que tenía atragantados en la garganta. Frunce el ceño, el puño le deja de temblar y, cuando va a golpear la puerta con los nudillos, ésta se abre.

* * *

 **Básicamente, trataré de actualizar antes para no haceros sufrir tanto suspense. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos veremos a la próxima!**

 **¡Besos, gentecita!**


End file.
